The present invention relates to a sensor assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sensor assembly including a sensing element connected to a conductor of a multiconductor cable using a conductive patch. In addition, the present invention relates to a method of forming a sensor assembly.
Sensor assemblies may be used to monitor the position, orientation, presence, or size of a person or object within a defined space. The position, orientation, presence, or size of a person or object in the defined space may affect the impedance around a sensing element of a sensor assembly. A current may be applied to one or more sensors, and an electronic control unit (“ECU”) may measure the impedance changes in an electric field around each sensing element in order to gather information about the position, orientation, presence, or size of a person. For example, a sensor assembly may be used in a vehicle seat to help regulate the deployment of air bags.
A sensor assembly generally includes an array of electrode sensors (or other suitable sensing elements) arranged about the defined space, where each sensor is electrically connected to the ECU. Each sensor is typically connected to the ECU using a conductive wire which is electrically connected to the sensor using an eyelet and rivet securing means or by “crimping” the sensor and wire together. Typically, there is one discrete conductive wire per sensor, and so each sensor assembly has multiple, but separate, conductive wires. When used in a vehicle seat, the sensors may be attached to a flexible pad material, such as a polyurethane foam mat, which may then be used to form part of the vehicle seat.